


The Professional

by sheithfromvoltron (theeShadyLady)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Hotels, Implied Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nervousness, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex Worker Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeShadyLady/pseuds/sheithfromvoltron
Summary: It’s just sex, he reminds himself. You’ve done it plenty of times. You just need to relieve some stress. He’s a professional. It’s his job. Don’t be so awkward.





	The Professional

_It’s just sex,_ he reminds himself. _You’ve done it plenty of times. You just need to relieve some stress. He’s a professional. It’s his job. Don’t be so awkward._

Shiro rereads the text from a few minutes ago one more time. “Remember, this is business. You have full authority to tell me what you want or if I need to stop. You can change your mind at any time. I brought condoms, for my protection and yours we are both required to use them. Final payment is expected by midnight tonight. Now take a breath and open the door, Kuron.”

Shiro does as he’s told, reminding himself that he’s Kuron and that’s just the name he made up for privacy. Sort of like how this man goes by “Red” instead of an actual name… unless that is his name.

After another deep breath, Shiro’s slowly opens the door. But what he sees has him promptly slamming it back shut.

“Shiro?” A familiar voice asks while jiggling the door handle, but it’s no use, Shiro’s got his full weight pressed against the door. “Shiro, I know it’s you. Open the door. ...C’mon, I’m getting paid for this whether you let me in or not, so you might as well open up.”

“Not happening.” _This can’t be happening._ The one time Shiro actually trys something risky, he ends up accidentally hiring his best friend, that he’s known since he was twelve, to come fuck him in a sleezy hotel.

“It’s just sex, Shiro. If you want, I can pretend you’re someone else? And I could cover your eyes. You said in your messages you wanted to try being blindfo—”

“Shut up!” The door is opened again and Shiro’s hands are on Keith’s mouth, “Don’t… Don’t talk about what I told you. I… I didn’t know it was you.”

Shiro drops his hand, noticing Keith has quieted, but all that does is reveal that he’s smirking. “Careful, Shiro. I might be into that.” Shiro squeaks again, blushing deeper than he had once thought possible.

“What are you… What are you doing here?” he asks quietly.

“You like my profile and sent me a message. We talked and you liked me, so we agreed to meet here—

“No, what are _you_ doing here.”

“My job. Now are we really just going to talk? Or are you going to let me suck that dick I’ve been dreaming of since I was sixteen?”

Shiro’s doesn't know what to say to that except “No.” Keith looks even more surprised than Shiro was to find out Keith wants him _like that._ “No, not like this. When I have sex with you, it won’t be because I paid for it, it will be because I earned it.” 

“Earned it? Shiro, you’re my best friend, I love you, please—”

Shiro’s already shaking his head, “Let me take you out first. We’ll go on a real date and after midnight when my time’s up, _then_ we can do whatever _you_ want.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [@sheithfromvoltron](https://sheithfromvoltron.tumblr.com) and twitter at [@theeShadyLady](https://twitter.com/theeshadylady).
> 
> This fic is on tumblr: [The Professional](https://sheithfromvoltron.tumblr.com/post/185798065123)


End file.
